The Deathly Journey
by xoVampireWeekendxo
Summary: Takes place during DH. Harry and Hermione are left alone when Ron leaves. They are placed in dangerous and interesting situations in their journey when they meet an unexpected stranger or two. Rated M for future chapters.


**Chapter One: Ron's Departure**

The night was cool as Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter took turns guarding their tent. It had been two weeks now that they were on the road, hitting different forests and desolate areas. Harry kept his eyes focused as Hermione brushed her frizzy, brown locks and prepared to sleep for what little time she had. Ron had finished eating his stew, and because of his tiredness, fell asleep. "Hermione, are you mad?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

Hermione lifted her head. "No." She threw on her pajamas and grabbed _Voyages with Vampires. _She sat down on her cozy blue bean bag next to Harry.

Harry stifled a laugh. His smile was wide. "What?!" Hermione said annoyed. "Okay, I know what you're thinking!" Her lips twitched with the hint of a smile.

"Why are you reading a book by Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry laughed. "You know he's totally crazy and an arse!" He grabbed the book, flipping to a random page. "…Then the vampire lunged at me with his force, but I, having the force of a thousand wolves attacked him back." At his point, both of them were chuckling beyond control.

"It's actually entertaining, okay? Well, you're right. I should be reading something that will help us with our journey. I mean, I brought a few books…"

Harry cut her off. "A few books for you are like a thousand, Hermione."

Hermione punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up, you!" She smiled then leaned against his shoulder. "You know, Harry. I'm really trying to do something that is helpful towards you, you know? I'm scared, though."

A cold gust of wind hit them in their face. Hermione shivered. "Hermione, we have to have faith. I'm sure that we can win. I know we aren't in the best situation, but in time it will get better."

Hermione nodded and Harry hugged her. "You can go to sleep. It's my turn to keep post…"

"No, it's alright Harry." Hermione said. She noticed Ron stir. He awoke and started to stare at them. "Ron?" Hermione asked a bit frightened.

He looked confused and angry. "What are you doing, Harry? You too, Hermione. What the hell is going on?"

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly. "What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione said teasingly. "Go back to sleep…"

"Don't start with me! Why do you have your arm around her, Harry? Why are you leaning against him?" Ron looked completely mad.

They both got up. "Listen, Ron. There's nothing going on. Why are you acting like such an idiot these days?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes sharp. Hermione swallowed hard and attempted to comfort Ron. Ron refused.

"No, Harry. I'm tired of all this crap. We've been at it for weeks and you all act as if I can't tell when you sneak a touch here or there. I have eyes, damn it! I can tell the way you all are behind my back!" Ron began to shout and his blue eyes were clouded and dark.

"Well, Ron! You shouldn't have come with us at all if you're going to act like this! Who's to say that you can tell me who I can 'touch' and what not! You…You should just leave!" Hermione began to well up with tears of anger.

Ron's face was flushed red and Hermione immediately regretted what she said. She attempted to say something else, because she knew that at this moment, anything was possible. "I'm leaving then. Screw both of you!" Ron grabbed his wand and his bag. He immediately began throwing articles of clothing and items into his bag, which he strapped over his shoulder.

"Ron, stop it! You're being rash! Please!" She begged as Ron started towards the exit of the tent. "Ron where are you going to go? Are you really going to abandon your closest friends?"

He turned back around. He stood a second and looked both Hermione and Harry in the eyes. "I don't see what close friends your talking about. I saw that image of you and Harry. I've seen enough actually." His eyes hinted a bit of sadness and betrayal, and he stalked off into the night. They watched as he uttered something and in a flash, was gone.

Hermione's eyes welled up. "He's gone… He's really gone!" She rubbed the sleeve of her soft, cotton shirt against her eyes, wiping away trickles of tears. She sat down on her bean bag, but this time, there was no laughter.

The wind howled ominously and Harry looked once more outside, hoping Ron would reconsider. "The tensions are just running to high. We don't need him. He's crazy." It sounded as if Harry was trying to convince himself more than he was Hermione.

"Yeah. I don't know, Harry. As much of a git as he just was, I still care about him. What if he gets captured by a death eater or something? He's just as wanted as you almost." Hermione whispered, still sniffling. "I'm going to make some tea to calm my nerves. You want some?"

She walked over to the mini kitchen in the tent and began to prepare some _Dragon Samurai Chai. _Suddenly, the both of them were awoken by a rattling noise followed by the sound of someone drop something and muttering a cuss word. Hermione dropped the kettle and immediately her eyes went wide. "Who's out there?!"

AN: If you have any comments or suggestions, please don't be shy! I'm hoping that the plot is interesting to read. Reviews are welcome and helpful.


End file.
